In Your Absence
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: With Sasuke still on the run, Naruto struggles with the difficulties of having a secret relationship with a rogue ninja. Having not seen Sasuke in months, his frustration and impatience reach a boiling point, and when left to his own devices, decides to try one of Sasuke's. (Naruto solo lemon)


As Naruto pulled at his hair, his frustration seemed to nag at him relentlessly. Soon his hands were melting down his face, pulling at his cheeks as he growled and sighed excessively, completely fixed on the one thing he couldn't have… Sasuke. It had been weeks, months even since Sasuke had been in his room, and since Sasuke was still listed as a rogue nin, their time together was too brief and far between. At the risk of being found out, Sasuke would usually sneak in through the window during the late night hours and leave just before dawn. They had only made this arrangement once, and the anticipation of it happening again was damn near killing the blonde.

Flopping over onto his bed face first, the frazzled Uzumaki kicked and screamed, throwing a tantrum of sorts because he could not have his way. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had actually been busy this week, but seeing as how he had a few days off, he was looking forward to maybe getting to spend some time with the teme… maybe stay with him and have a mini get-away… that is _if_ he showed up.

Exhaling as if in pain, Naruto rolled over onto his back, a hand reaching up, sliding underneath his other pillow, retrieving a dark article of clothing and holding it up to his face. As he breathed in the faded scent of Sasuke on the abandoned piece of cloth, Naruto felt his cheeks warm as he blushed at his own actions. He was so frustrated and lonely that he had resorted to sniffing shirts, his hand pulling a pillow against him as if it were a warm body to cuddle on.

Soon, the whiskered blonde found himself groaning as his erection throbbed painfully with need, having felt ignored for the better part of two months. Having been a reoccurring side effect of the teme's absence, Naruto squirmed against the uncomfortableness, as he fought the itch to relieve himself. He was trying his damnest to hold out, not wanting to settle for anything less than the satisfaction he would collect once the Uchiha showed up, but what he didn't count on was another part of his body missing the teme just as much.

His breath hitched the instant he felt the quick twitch of his entrance at the thought of being filled by his missing partner. With his eyes shooting wide, Naruto lay there, conflicted… he had never wanted it so bad before, and holding out, at this point, was just not an option anymore. At that thought, the Uzumaki felt his cheeks burn as his blush darkened. Was he actually considering using… _that_?

As his eyes shot over to the nightstand beside his bed, they narrowed as he bit his lip, internally arguing over whether he should try out the toy Sasuke had given him the last time he was there. Thinking it was only a gag gift, not even entertaining the idea that it would be used, Naruto stashed it away in their naughty drawer beside the bed. But as his gaze was currently burning a hole through the wooden drawer, the blonde huffed as he rolled over, opened the drawer, and removed the orange vibrator.

Holding it up to better asses the dimensions of said toy, Naruto still battled with the idea of using it. For some reason, he just didn't think it was worth the effort, after all… it wasn't nearly the size of Sasuke… it wasn't warm… it didn't throb with desire… and it wasn't attached to a pair of unforgiving hips that would assault his hindquarters until they both were a heap of sweaty, panting dogs. But as he kept replaying their last tryst together, Naruto pushed all thoughts aside… he had gone too far now, and if he didn't feel relief come to him soon enough, he felt he would explode.

With his mind flooded with thoughts of the raven haired Uchiha, Naruto slipped his hand down the front of his pants, sliding beneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping his shaft firmly as he began to stroke himself slowly and intentionally. He had been wound so tight from stress and frustration, he knew it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge, but he couldn't care less, his mind was too busy imagining Sasuke pinning him down as his tongue bathed every part of his body. Stroking faster, almost hearing the other's voice tickle the side of his ear, Naruto began to breath heavier now, his chest heaving with each rhythmic tug.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" he called out to no one as he increased his pace, matching the progression of the fantasy he was playing out behind his closed eyelids. He could smell his skin, he could hear his voice, but he wanted to feel his body… he wanted to feel the weight of the other upon him, pressing him down in the sheets aggressively, unwilling to stop until satisfied. Moaning out as he felt his precum coat the head of his cock, Naruto stroked a bit faster now, grunting as he felt the tight ring of muscles squeezing tightly for attention. Throwing his pride aside, Naruto grabbed the obnoxiously orange toy, shoving it into his mouth as he imagined Sasuke's tumescence being thrusted into his parted lips in the same fashion. With his mouth occupied, Naruto stroked his cock faster, groaning out loudly as he started to feel relief off in the distance, it was coming… and hopefully, so would he.

Not being able to stand it any longer, having sufficiently deep throated the toy to his content, Naruto kicked off his pants and boxers quickly before retrieving the bottle of lube on the nightstand and assuming the position… his feet flat on the bed, knees bent and head back. Applying a generous amount of the slick substance to his finger tip, Naruto reached down and began to prod at his own eager entrance. Rubbing small circles around the outside before dipping inside, Naruto began to stroke himself with his other hand more prominently, his thumb slipping over the glistening head with each swipe. As he drew out more of his essence, his thoughts remained focused on the Sasuke in his mind, whose tongue was now the one preparing his lower half. As the slippery muscle wiggled in and out, forcing it's way inside, Naruto pressed his coated finger in farther. As Sasuke's tongue slid deeper into him, opening up a path as it lapped around the edges so thoroughly, Naruto began to message his inner walls, lubricating them with each swipe of his finger. Pulling the digit out slowly, hoping to leave most of the lube behind, the hazy blonde spat on the tip of the moistened vibrator before prodding at his twitching hole. Turning it on, Naruto gasped delightfully, loving the deep vibrations already.

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Naruto took a shaky breath before thrusting the entire length into himself, gasping for air as he felt the intrusion ignite something within him. Stilling the toy inside him, holding it as deep as it would fit, the tight and filling sensation lit his nerves cells afire. Each one burning with intensity all at once from the sudden impalement. As his breath returned to him, the moaning mess of an Uzumaki pulled the toy out slowly, imagining all the while it was Sasuke who had just seated himself so fully inside him, with flashbacks of their last encounter and a little help from his overactive imagination urging him on, Naruto's strokes became faster and faster, his breathing running ragged now as he now rocked his hips back and forth, impaling himself with the toy so effortlessly as it slipped in and out of his thankful entrance with ease.

One exaggerated roll of the hips later, Naruto felt his body twitch as his toy struck his prostate, the violent shock of ecstasy causing his back to arch him half way off the bed. He was almost there. Stroking even faster now, Naruto repeated his movements once more, hitting his sweet spot dead on as he convulsed with sensitivity. As he felt the coil about to spring loose, his climax almost upon him, Naruto's mind flashed with Sasuke… his teeth biting into the meat of his shoulder… his animalistic growl as he marked him so… the sharp clawing of fingertips into his skin… his verbal release as he spouted random obscenities at the mewling blonde. Falling headfirst over the edge, Naruto came hard and fast, the liquid fire emptying itself all over his chest as he thrusted the vibrator inside him harshly, one last time… making sure to hit the high button, letting the toy sing as he rode out his rush.

"Ohhh… fuck… yes…" Naruto screamed vehemently as he milked the remainder of his seed from his twitching cock. As quickly as it came… the sensation left, leaving Naruto exhausted and depleted of all pent up aggression. His shaky hands removing the toy and discarding it, the panting blonde rolled over onto the pillow beside him, burying his head into the t-shirt he was so fond of. Hugging the pillow tighter as he sniffed the familiar scent, Naruto sighed at the painful reminder of his absence. He wasn't sure when their lives would allow them to see each other again, but at least now, he had an interesting story to entertain him with… Sasuke would be pleased to know that his little gift was put to some good use.


End file.
